Neptune Quasar
'''Neptune Quasar '''is a Sironian Blue Whale and one of the main antagonists of The Oceanic Planet. He later is redeemed like the rest of the cast and is now a major main character. History Early Life Neptune is the child of Harper Quasar and a currently unnamed father. He had a twin brother as well. Neptune was the least notable of the family, not being a particularly important person and getting bullied by his peers occasionally, leading to him being rather quiet and reserved and not having a very aggressive personality. After a nondescript amount of time and a series of events, his father and brother went missing and are presumed to be far past dead as they were captured by Space Hornets, and never seen again. This lead to him possibly becoming even more closed off socially as his mother was a rather temperamental and strict person, and with her husband gone she had to focus on filling in his side of their career. Neptune progressively became miserable as people picked and prodded at him until he was eventually found and picked up by Holysyss, one of the Galacticas. The Holysyss Incident Befriending and manipulating him both with her appearance and seemingly warm personality, Neptune grew close to Holysyss enough for her to eventually involve him primarily in her plans to create war amongst Hell, Heaven, and the world in between, and Neptune became her first victim of brainwashing, thus becoming her right-hand man through his corrupted persona, "Quasar" (who eventually developed into a second personality.) As such, he ended up being the one who went out to seek and "recruit" the entirety of the main cast to be Holysyss' minions and, by extension, his underdogs. Neptune, through his more aggressive brainwashed state, became the second-to-final opponent that Souda faced and defeated. Like the others, his personality reverted after the brainwashing was broken, but since he was the second-in-command to Holysyss, he suffered the most backlash and harm after the situation was over due to his intense involvement to it, as he was the one noted for most of the credit, doing the things Holysyss either was not acknowledged of doing or left him to do in order to push most of the blame onto him. The Holysyss Incident: Aftermath Not knowing his side of the story, most of the Sironian population assumed Neptune willingly joined Holysyss' cause, whether it be for one reason or another, and as a result nearly the entire population grew to despise him, especially those directly involved in the incident as fellow victims. Most of them used their status to their advantage in an act of revenge and/or spite, and thrust his reputation into the deep dark pits of despair, along with anything he tried to do to explain his side. Not even those who were still neutral towards him bothered to help, and barely anyone considered him a friend or an ally except for a select few people. Because of his position in the incident, he was forced to the position of a prison guard on Ioa, and goes there to make sure Holysyss is still being restrained and has not made any threats or attempts to escape from her magical bonding. Neptune's story is still going on, as is the rest of the characters' stories, as he tries to live out his life throughout the face of constant hatred, apathy, and anger of nearly his entire species. Appearance Neptune is a Sironian Blue Whale, thus as a whale he retains traits of them such as a blowhole and a large tail. He also has no neck and only an invisible magic beam to keep his head in place as most Sironians do. His skin is a grayish-navy blue color with lighter shades on his nose, as well as skin extending from his mouth to his chin, the palms of his hands, and the underside of his tail being that same shade. Being a Blue Whale also makes him immensely tall, standing at a high 14 feet 2 inches on Sirona and 10 feet 2 inches on Earth, at his age he's not actually grown all the way, meaning he could get even bigger as time goes on. He has a slight pudge near the bottom of his torso, and he has an extra pair of arms that start around the back of his first pair's shoulders. Neptune has possibly always covered his face with his hair, albeit made sure to make it thoroughly covered after the incident. His hair is short except for his bangs, which cover everything but the bottom half of his face, and the back of it barely reaches to the bottom of his head. It's also a grayish dark blue color, darker than his skin. His eye is a deep light blue color, and post-Incident has gained a swirling pupil instead of a normal one. Personality Neptune's general personality is an anxious and quiet one. He's not one to be actively aggressive unless under certain circumstances and he's rather polite to people he meets. He can be rather easily pushed around due to how submissive he acts and is often walked over by more popular students at Katradona Uni. such as Uranus Pulsar or Titania Vanesster, due to both this and his lack of a positive reputation. Despite this he seems to try and remain kind although he definitely has his mostly internalized moments of being rather crass and annoyed towards others for his general mistreatment, but due to his other personality traits being more present, rarely voices any sort of defense against them. It could also be his anxiety coming in to play knowing what some students have done to other people. Before the incidents that threw his life into a spiral, it's likely to assume albeit sort of melancholic, Neptune possibly had a more lighthearted personality and wasn't always fixated on the worse aspects of his current life. Whether it be through adaptation or a sliver of hope left in his mind, he still seems to keep a sort of "get through it" attitude about everything. He also seems rather happy around the ones that do still show that they have some semblance of tolerance or care towards him, especially his best friend, Apollo Sweeney. It's worthy to note that the incident's aftermath did intensify his seemingly already worsening depression, and thus he's rather emotionally weak to some things and can get saddened rather easily. He also has a lack of motivation which can make him seem apathetic due to multiple things (the most notable being fear of interaction with others thanks to his reputation, which he actively avoids by going out late at night.) Relationships Neptune has a rather large lack of healthy relationships due to the multiple events in his life. Harper Quasar His mother, who disowned him and refuses most contact with him unless out of obligation. Harper was already kind of cross and distant towards him, but with the incident, became cold, unforgiving, and ruthless towards him. Their relationship is very rocky on both sides. He does not seem to like to think about her much and anytime she's brought up, he gets visibly uncomfortable and nervous. Katradona's Student Body And Citizens Aside from a few that don't seem to mind Neptune, the majority of the student body and society as a whole seem to have an especially deep disliking of him. The university was already rather brutal as the students all have mostly sour, basic highschool bully personalities and worship rather bad influences in the student body such as Uranus, so it's no surprise they'd be the harshest towards him as a result of fearmongering and rumor spreading the pettier and more powerful popular students did about him. The Katradona citizens also seem to hate him mostly due to the fact it was their city that was the center of the entire incident. Neptune seems to be disheartened whenever interacting with them, but has grown used to the harassment and simply tries to ignore it during his day to day life. Some days get harder, however, depending on how the students feel (a few times, for example, he's been ambushed by them at his own dorm room's entrance and is regularly bullied by students from the football and swim teams.) The Main Cast of T.O.P. Given their own section as the majority of them have differing opinions on Neptune, surprisingly. Most of them still aren't positive though, save for three who will get their own sections. The more popular ones, Titania, Uranus, Kurt, and Sammie, all hate Neptune with a passion and more likely than not, went out of their way to worsen his reputation with rumors, fearmongering, blackmail, lies, etc. As such, they're his prime harassers and Neptune fears all of them, especially Uranus, who took the leadership position of the entire ordeal along with the football team, and is the one who still most actively gets into conflicts with him. The less popular ones, Spencer, Juno, Sarge, and Jupiter, don't seem to really care about Neptune. They have their own reasons for forgiving or not forgiving him and either choose to stay away from him unless necessary or act as if he doesn't exist. Neptune seems to be grateful that they don't have as much hatred, and seemingly doesn't interact much with any of them at all himself. Souda Drixxel Neptune's relationship with Souda is simple, yet complicated, as Souda is apathetic enough to not really care too much about him, but was involved enough that he might become someone she routinely checks on. As both of them are involved on Ioa, sometimes Souda accompanies him there. Neptune generally seems thankful that she doesn't seem to blame him, and has a rather nice opinion on her. Meanwhile it seems she doesn't care or genuinely doesn't have much to say about Quasar himself. Apollo Sweeney Apollo is currently one of the only Sironians to not hate Neptune after the incident, and both of them mutually consider each other their best friend despite the differences in personality, reputation, etc. Apollo took Neptune's side after the incident, confronting him about the ordeal and listening to his side of the story, and deciding to believe in Neptune and help him rebuild his life in society. Apollo's more enthusiastic outlook on things and seemingly bright as the sun personality have seemed to help Neptune through the tougher times, and Neptune is grateful for his companionship. The two get along rather well, and Apollo probably got Neptune out of a ditch he'd have been in for years had he not come along. Neptune seems to really care for Apollo as much as the anglerfish cares for him, and gets worried by his mischievous antics and somewhat "don't care, just go with it" personality at times. Though they have gotten into fights due to Apollo being more outspoken, and easier to fire up than Neptune himself, to the point "Quasar" came out at times to angrily shout back at Apollo. Despite this, they've always made up with each other and went back to being good friends. It's unknown whether or not Neptune knows that Apollo is a part of the infamous thief family that was rumored to be associated with the Andromeda Mafia, as well as if he knows Apollo still commits robberies under the guise of "Bow Tie" with his older sister and Neptune's fellow prison guard, Aurora Sweeney. Thus we don't know if this has or will affect their relationship, as Apollo keeps it a secret from everyone, even if he has to lie about it. We can assume, however, if the public were to find out, it'd damage their relationship rather harshly due to Neptune's anxiety over his reputation. Callisto Major Callisto is the only other one out of the Sironian side of the cast that forgave Neptune and became an ally and a friend rather than an enemy. This is due to him doing research about Neptune and looking into his side of things, and arguing for him to allow him to stay out of prison. Neptune is extremely grateful to Callisto because of this, and seems to respect him greatly for his generally calm, collected, and gentlemanly attitude. Callisto and Neptune may not be as close as Neptune and Apollo, but Neptune still seems to consider him a possible best friend. Callisto seems to see Neptune as a younger brother of sorts and is ready to defend his side of things, even when faced with a big fish such as Uranus or someone with as much power as Sammie. Despite this, he acknowledges that Neptune is still distrusted for something reasonable even if it was out of his control, and doesn't seem to totally baby him despite knowing he's the youngest out of the entire cast. Their relationship is rather smooth despite everything. Holysyss Galactica As she was the one who started his life's downward spiral and made him miserable, Holysyss is the only one that Neptune seems to have irredeemable and pure hatred for. She's the only one that makes him genuinely angry, and though he is anxious and hates being around her, it's rather easy for him and "Quasar" to get aggravated at her, to the point that even normal Neptune might start having outbursts of anger towards her. It is a mutual relationship full of hatred and darkness, both beings could not care less if one of them were to die as neither of them have any positive opinions towards another. Neptune because Holysyss destroyed his life and made him the bottom of the barrel of any Sironian, and Holysyss because Neptune was involved in breaking her plan up and is therefore (in her eyes) a traitor. Abilities Trivia * Neptune was one of the first main characters to have an established personality, background, and relationships in the "beta" version of everything, before the beta got scrapped and replaced with what we know today. * An example of something that changed drastically was that Neptune used to be Uranus' twin brother, and their last names were Fulbright instead of Pulsar and Quasar. Also, Neptune's personality was a lot more confident. * "Quasar" is Neptune's other personality that got fleshed out because of the brainwashing, but it's possible that Neptune developed DID from home conditions before the incident and that this only triggered "Quasar" to make his first appearance, especially since he's a regular part of Neptune's life now. * Neptune's been given titles by the Sironians due to the incident, most of them being more derogatory. A common one is "Freakshow." * Originally "Quasar" had the normal pupil while Neptune had the swirled one. At some point it was teased by souda that this meant "Quasar" was Neptune's original personality. * He is the leader of the band at Kat. Uni., and although despised by many, people generally seem to admire and appreciate the work the entire band (including Neptune) puts into performances. * Neptune and "Quasar" have figured out multiple systems to work with having the same body, most of which include communication via notes, as well as learning how they can switch out for each other without emotional triggers. Category:Sironians Category:Characters